


Smooth

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Shaving, Smut, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a strange request and Kurt complies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** An anon at my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) asked: _Could you write burt catching Blair and kate having sex? Or maybe Kate and Blair, and focusing on how Blair has pubes and Kate doesn't? Or both?_ Also, thanks to [Jenny](http://blaineslacepanties.tumblr.com) for the beta.  
>  **Warnings:** Promising: cisgirl!klaine, lesbian sex. Slight embarrassment, nothing major.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

“Hey, Kurt, can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” Kurt said as she quickly saved her place in her book.

“It’s a bit… weird,” Blaine said, shuffling on the bed. 

“Okay.” 

Kurt set her book aside and glanced at her girlfriend to give Blaine her full attention. 

“Why do you shave your… well, you know?”

Kurt blinked. “Because it feels clean,” she replied. “I prefer to wax wherever possible or use an epilator because I don’t like hair there. Well, I don’t like hair _anywhere_ , really.”

Blaine grinned. “I know.”

Kurt shrugged. “It’s awful stuff,” she replied. “Why did you want to know?”

Blaine fiddled with one of Kurt’s pillows. “Do you hate that _I_ have pubes?”

“What? No! Of course not,” Kurt replied. “Why would you think that?”

Blaine shrugged, keeping her eyes down. “You’re just so against having hair down there that it makes me wonder…”

“Blaine,” Kurt started. “I love _you_ , hair and all.”

Blaine gave her a small smile. “Would you care if I got rid of it then?”

“Nope,” Kurt replied. 

“Cool. So, would you help me?”

“Sure,” Kurt said. “Waxing or shaving?”

Blaine made a face. “Shaving.”

“Go shower and then I can shave you with my epilator,” Kurt said. “The hot water will make it easier on your skin.”

Blaine nodded and headed into Kurt’s bathroom. Kurt pottered around her room, laying a towel out on her bedroom floor. She knew there wasn’t enough room in her bathroom for Blaine to lie down so the bedroom floor would have to do. 

Once Blaine was finished, Kurt instructed her to lie down on the floor with her legs apart while she collected her supplies form the bathroom.

“Trust me, I’m a pro at this,” Kurt said at Blaine’s worried look.

“I trust you,” Blaine replied. She closed her eyes and Kurt smiled to herself before pressing a kiss to Blaine’s knee.

“Just… don’t jump because I don’t want to cut you,” Kurt said softly.

She started carefully, being mindful not to hurt Blaine. Blaine kept her pubic hair trimmed neatly anyway, so Kurt didn’t have to work with too much, which helped for Blaine’s first full shave. She worked diligently, taking as much care of her girlfriend as possible. 

It was so much easier to work from this angle than the one she was used to. Kurt had been keeping care of her own pubic hair for years but sometimes it was just awkward to reach spots. Blaine was lucky, in her mind, to have Kurt doing it for her.

Kurt hummed softly as she worked, making sure that there was no patches of hair left over. It took a while but the end result was worth it, she thought.

“Done,” Kurt said, flexing her wrist as she set her epilator down.

“Really?” Blaine asked, sitting up on her elbows. 

Kurt nodded. “Yep,” she replied. “You might want to shower again to get rid of any hair residue.”

“Okay.” Blaine got up and headed for Kurt’s bathroom once more. Kurt packed away her epilator and other supplies while Blaine was in the bathroom. She washed her hands in the bathroom sink and leaned against the towel rack when she was done.

“How does it feel?” Kurt asked.

“Really smooth,” Blaine replied. 

“You’re touching yourself, aren’t you?” Kurt asked, amused.

“…Maybe.”

Kurt chuckled. “Have fun, I’ll be in my room when you’re done.”

A soft groan was Kurt’s only response from Blaine as she left her girlfriend in the shower to finish up.

She had just sat down on her bed when Blaine re-entered her bedroom, completely naked and still damp. Kurt swallowed thickly, gaze raking over her girlfriend’s gorgeous body. She subconsciously licked her lips as Blaine crossed the room.

“…Hi,” Kurt managed to say.

“Hi,” Blaine returned. She moved with confidence and she straddled Kurt on her bed, one leg on either side of Kurt’s clothed thighs. 

Kurt let out a shaky breath as Blaine’s lips brushed against hers. 

“I thought you might want to feel as well,” Blaine whispered and Kurt nodded, chasing Blaine’s lips for another kiss. “Touch me, Kurt…”

Kurt didn’t need to be told twice. She slipped her hand between their bodies and ran her fingers over Blaine’s completely smooth pubic mound. She parted Blaine’s labia with her fingers and dipped one inside her wet hole. She barely bit back a groan and Blaine surged forwards, kissing Kurt hotly, knocking her back onto the bed.

“Clothes… off…” Blaine said between kisses and Kurt shimmied out of her clothes as best as she could. 

Eventually she was as naked as Blaine and she had her girlfriend pinned underneath her, Blaine’s legs wrapped around her waist. 

“I love you like this,” Blaine said as she pushed Kurt’s hair away from her face. “Like you can’t wait a second more to have me… You’re all out of control and I just love it.”

Kurt kissed Blaine in response, understanding exactly what Blaine meant. Blaine’s body was soft and warm underneath her own and she smelled like Kurt’s body wash, which turned her on more than she thought it would. She kissed down Blaine’s neck, sucking little marks as she went.

Blaine’s body was always so responsive under Kurt’s touch. Her chest was heaving with every breath she took and her legs tightened around Kurt’s waist. 

“Please,” Blaine breathed. “Kurt.”

Kurt sucked Blaine’s nipple into her mouth as she slid her hand back between their bodies, slipping her finger straight into Blaine’s pussy. Blaine’s walls immediately clamped around Kurt’s finger, drawing her in even more and Kurt groaned at the pressure. She fucked into Blaine hard how she liked it and Blaine let out the most beautiful moan Kurt had ever heard.

She slipped down Blaine’s body, kissing the soft contours of her stomach before pausing to bite at the juncture where hip met thigh. Kurt let her tongue trace over the spot, soothing it before shifting between Blaine’s legs. 

Blaine whined above her, her legs parting to give Kurt more room. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s public mound, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin under her lips. She dipped her head and let her tongue drag over Blaine’s clit. Blaine groaned and her hand immediately found its way into Kurt’s hair, holding her there.

Kurt moaned at the touch, encouraged to keep going. Her finger was absolutely soaking as she slipped it out of Blaine. She licked lower, slipping her tongue easily into Blaine’s entrance. 

“Kurt,” Blaine groaned, thrusting down onto Kurt’s tongue. 

Kurt hummed in response and Blaine’s body twitched at the sensation.

She pulled back a little and covered her whole mouth over Blaine’s clit, sucking it into her mouth so she could rub it with her tongue. Blaine’s fingers tightened in her hair and her breathing grew heavier.

“So close,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt kept her movements up, knowing just where to apply pressure to get Blaine to come and moments later, Blaine was shuddering above her, panting heavily as she rode out her orgasm. 

Kurt stayed between Blaine’s legs, slowly licking back into her pussy, letting the taste of Blaine wash over her tongue. Blaine sighed softly, her fingers loosening their hold in Kurt’s hair. She let out a content hum and relaxed into Kurt’s touch.

Kurt loved Blaine like this, all boneless and happy. Her body always responded so well to Kurt’s touches. She licked her way back up to Blaine’s clit again, letting the flat of her tongue glide over it.

“Oh,” Blaine said breathlessly as Kurt sucked Blaine’s clit back into her mouth. Her hand tangled itself back in Kurt’s hair and Kurt looked up at Blaine from between her legs, taking in her girlfriend’s dishevelled look. 

There was a sharp knock on Kurt’s door and the sound of her door opening before Kurt even had time to move. 

“Hey, Kurt… oh!” Burt exclaimed as he walked into her room and he immediately covered his eyes with his hand.

Kurt scrambled for the blanket and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She knew it was fruitless, her dad had already seen what she and Blaine had been doing. It was mortifying. 

“I’ll just go,” Burt said, turning to leave. He closed the door behind them and Kurt let out a sigh of relief. “You girls might want to… clean up. Carole is bringing pizza home for dinner.”

“Okay, Dad,” Kurt replied, voice a little strangled. 

“Blaine, you’re more than welcome to stay,” Burt added before the sound of his footsteps indicated that he had left.

Kurt groaned and flopped down next to Blaine. “That was horrifying.”

“Kurt, your dad saw you between my legs, giving me head and he invited me to stay for dinner,” Blaine said. “It could have gone a lot worse.”

Kurt swatted at Blaine’s arm. “Stop making sense,” she said, pulling the blanket over her head.

Blaine laughed and wriggled so she was under the blanket with Kurt. She shuffled closer until they were pressed chest to chest. “So, I think I’ll keep the no hair thing…”

“Yeah?” Kurt said, her gaze flicking down to Blaine’s hairless pussy.

“Yeah,” Blaine replied and she pressed a kiss to Kurt’s lips. “I can feel you so much more with no hair. It was amazing.”

Kurt smiled. “Good,” she replied, kissing Blaine a little deeper. 

Blaine pulled back a few moments later. “How much longer do you think we have until Carole gets home?”

“Probably twenty minutes or so, why?”

“Good,” Blaine said, pushing the blanket back. “This gives me enough time to make you come before having pizza for dinner.”

“Blaine!” Kurt squeaked as Blaine shifted between her legs. 

“What?” Blaine asked innocently. “I’m a girl who knows what she wants and I want you, then I want pizza. It’s a win-win situation.”

“Oh, hurry up then,” Kurt replied with a huff. She lost all thought as Blaine dipped her head between Kurt’s legs.

~*~


End file.
